Question: Daniel rowed his boat for a total of $60$ miles over the past $10$ days, and he rowed the same amount each day. How many miles did Daniel row his boat each day?
Explanation: The number of miles rowed each day is the total number of miles rowed divided by the number of days that Daniel went rowing. We are looking for the quotient, which is $60\text{ miles} \div 10\text{ days}$ $60\text{ miles} \div 10\text{ days} = 6 \text{ miles per day}$ Daniel rowed $6$ miles each day.